STALKER
by Silvie Vienoy
Summary: Semua kejadian ganjil bermula saat Baekhyun membahas tentang penguntit. Dan yang dialami Chanyeol adalah? CHANBAEK! RnR?


"Berani bertaruh, dia hanya dapat perak."

Jongdae mengernyit saat mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan hal tersebut. Mereka sedang memperhatikan penampilan Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol, si manager yang sudah menemani Baekhyun selama bertahun-tahun malah pesimis akan hasil akhirnya?

"Kenapa begitu? _Man_ , di _short program_ kemarin dia peringkat 1 kan?"

"Di _short program_ 'kan?" Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun yang baru saja terjatuh saat hendak melakukan lompatan di awal musik. "Selisih skor antara Baekhyun dan si Sotnikova—laki-laki Rusia amatir itu—tidak beda jauh kok. Sama-sama 74 lebih."

"Yeah, tapi—"

" _Man_ , Ketua IOC ( _International Olimpic Committee_ ) yang sekarang dari Russia."

" _Alright, Alright._ " Jongdae langsung berhenti berdalih. Sekuat apapun dia berargumen, temannya yang satu itu pasti lebih tahu banyak tentang _figure skating_. Suatu hal yang sudah mendarah daging dalam dirinya, setidaknya beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Jongdae jadi ingin berbicara tentang hak yang seharusnya didapatkan oleh Baekhyun, terlebih lagi saat Jongdae tahu betapa liciknya KSU dalam mempengaruhi kehidupan Baekhyun. Tapi dia jelas tidak tahu menahu soal politik yang mempengaruhi Baekhyun.

"Tapi, untuk hadiah pensiunnya, masa tidak dapat emas, _sih_?" Jongdae kembali bergumam.

"Aku—dan seluruh warga Korea—tentunya menginginkan itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?" Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menerawang.

Sejak awal karirnya sebagai manager, Baekhyun adalah orang pertama yang mempercayainya untuk menjadi managernya. Sejak Baekhyun masih kecil—saat dia hanya mengikuti turnamen-turnamen kecil untuk menambah pengalamannya—sampai sekarang Baekhyun telah menjadi juara di berbagai _event_ internasional, tentunya banyak suka-duka yang pernah mereka alami bersama.

Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang menyadari cidera di kaki Baekhyun dan membawanya ke ahli terapi, dia juga yang menyadari bahwa tulang punggung Baekhyun sedikit bermasalah—lalu dokter memvonis bahwa tulang punggungnya terkena hernia karena posisi _layback_ yang sering dia lakukan, dan yang pasti, dia juga yang menyadari konflik batin antara Baekhyun dengan pelatihnya dan Baekhyun dengan orang-orang KSU ( _Korean Skating Union_ ).

Baekhyun selalu kuat mengatasi semua masalahnya sendirian, tapi Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun hanya manusia biasa yang suatu waktu dapat menangis juga. Seperti setelah Olimpiade Musim Dingin di Vancouver, saat Baekhyun berhasil meraih medali emas, Baekhyun sudah kehilangan motivasi untuk mendapatkan tujuan lainnya dalam berkarir—tujuan terbesarnya adalah medali emas olimpiade, dan dia sudah mendapatkannya lengkap dengan rekor dunia!—tapi KSU memaksanya untuk mengikuti Kejuaraan Dunia satu bulan setelah olimpiade. Para _fans_ jelas berada di pihak Baekhyun, tapi semua orang yang tidak memahaminya dengan jelas justru memaksanya dan percaya bahwa dia bisa menampilkan yang terbaik.

Dan akhirnya dia hanya mendapatkan perak. Tanpa rekor dunia. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tertawa bersama setelah itu, lalu fokus pada penyembuhan beberapa cideranya.

Saat Baekhyun rehat selama _season_ 2011-2012 pun, tekanan masih datang bertubi-tubi. Dia mengambil hiatus untuk fokus promosi Olimpiade musim dingin di Pyeongchang tahun 2018, juga menjadi duta _Youth Olympic Games_ di tahun 2012, bahkan menjadi _Grand Ambassador_ untuk UNICEF, tapi beberapa pihak masih memaksanya untuk bertanding.

Chanyeol jelas tak habis pikir, tapi Baekhyun memaklumi. Tidak banyak tunas-tunas _figure skating_ yang bisa bertanding sekuat dirinya di dunia internasional. Selain faktor teknik, tidak banyak dari mereka yang memiliki mental juara. Padahal mereka diberikan anugerah tubuh yang tahan banting, tidak seperti Baekhyun yang sejak tahun pertamanya sudah mengalami cidera.

Chanyeol pernah berinisiatif untuk membakar kantor KSU, Baekhyun mengiyakan dengan tambahan memakan habis seluruh orang KSU. Akhirnya Chanyeol mengurungkan niat. Bagaimanapun dia tidak mau berakhir menjadi kanibal.

Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali di _season_ 2012-2013, demi bisa bertanding di Olimpiade Sochi di tahun 2014. Awalnya Chanyeol marah besar karena Baekhyun sudah lama tidak bertanding, ditambah banyaknya cidera yang ada di tubuhnya. Tapi dia langsung bungkam saat Baekhyun mengatakan,

"Aku mau pensiun setelah itu _._ "

Chanyeol hanya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku mau Olimpiade Sochi menjadi panggung terakhirku. Dengan penuh rasa percaya diri, dengan pernuh kebanggaan sebagai orang Korea, dan memberikan yang terbaik yang bisa kulakukan. Bukan Kejuaraan Dunia di tahun 2011 yang kulakukan dengan buruk."

"Oke. Tapi ingat? Dulu kau ingin berhenti setelah Vancouver, tapi kau masih bilang ' _iya_ ' pada para tua bangka 'disana'."

Baekhyun tersenyum jahil. "Aku tahu kau akan membantuku. Iya 'kan?"

Dan yah, Baekhyun benar. Karena sebelumnya Baekhyun mendiskusikannya terlebih dulu, jelas KSU menolaknya. Saat itu, Chanyeol menyarankan satu cara paling efektif; langsung mengumumkan rencananya untuk pensiun di Olimpiade Sochi pada media massa. Ucapan yang sudah didengarkan dan disebarkan oleh media massa tidak mungkin ditarik lagi kan?

"Hei," panggil Jongdae, menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya. "Setidaknya semangatlah sedikit."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. Dia melihat ke tribun penonton di belakangnya. Tepat 10 tahun yang lalu, tidak ada bendera Korea maupun poster Baekhyun dimanapun. Tapi lihat sekarang? Bahkan semua tokoh _figure skating_ mengakui kemampuannya. Semua butuh proses memang.

Jongdae bertepuk tangan dengan penuh semangat tepat setelah penampilan Baekhyun selesai, kontras dengan Chanyeol yang bertepuk tangan setengah hati. Tapi di dalam hatinya terharu. Apalagi kalau bukan karena penampilan kali ini adalah pertandingan terakhir Baekhyun? Memang bukan penampilan terakhir Baekhyun juga _sih_ —2 bulan setelah Olimpiade ini mereka merencanakan _showcase_ terakhir untuk melepas Baekhyun sebagai _figure skater_ —tapi tetap saja, Sochi adalah panggung yang berarti bagi Baekhyun. Panggung pensiun Baekhyun.

Kalau mengingat Baekhyun harus melewatkan _grand prix_ di _season_ itu dan harus melewatkan latihan selama 6 minggu karena parahnya cidera di kaki kanannya, penampilan sempurna yang barusan Baekhyun lakukan terasa mustahil. Tapi, hei, semua orang akan menjadi profesional begitu melakukan apa yang disukai sejak lama, kan?

Baekhyun melambai dengan penuh senyuman pada Chanyeol, sementara Chanyeol hanya balas melambai tanpa senyuman. Selalu begitu. Jika skor penampilan Baekhyun belum keluar, Chanyeol selalu bersikap dingin untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Santai sedikit, Bung."

Chanyeol mendesah. Matanya masih melihat ke layar besar di atas arena es. Dia sangat menunggu nilai skor-nya, tapi disana yang terlihat hanya wajah Baekhyun yang berseri-seri bersama pelatihnya sambil memeluk boneka maskot Sochi. Sepertinya dia lega karena semua penderitaannya akan berakhir.

" _Byun Baekhyun's free skate score please_ …"

Jongdae yang dari tadi terus-terusan mengganggu Chanyeol kini ikut bungkam mendengar ucapan si _announcer_ barusan.

" _He has_ 144,19."

Jongdae terbelalak. Chanyeol kehabisan kata-kata meskipun semua sesuai dengan dugaannya. Dia tersenyum sinis.

"Chanyeol, bagaimana mungkin? _Kok_ bisa _sih_?! Bagaimana?! Kenapa?! Maksudnya apa?!"

Chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa Baekhyun tersenyum dan tertawa, berdiri, lalu melambaikan tangan pada semua orang di sana—yang lebih dari separuhnya menyorakkan kemenangan David, si pemain Rusia. Chanyeol juga tidak terima. Tapi melihat betapa besar hati Baekhyun—disaat hampir semua orang disana tidak mengharapkan kehadiran dan kemenangannya– membuatnya semakin sakit hati. Dia tahu setiap tetes air mata karena rasa sakit yang Baekhyun rasakan setiap memasuki arena, dia tahu betapa banyak keringat yang dikucurkan, dia juga tahu betapa sulit membangun kembali rasa senangnya setiap dia bertanding setelah Olimpiade Vancouver… dia tahu semuanya. Tentu saja Baekhyun lebih tahu perasaannya daripada Chanyeol. Semua itu membuatnya ingin menangis, entah kenapa.

Dia berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun. Membuang semua rasa sakit karena ketidakadilan yang terlihat nyata di olimpiade itu, tersenyum, lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya.

" _Come here, darl_."

Baekhyun tertawa, lalu memeluknya. Baekhyun sangat ingin tetap tersenyum karena inilah momen yang dia tunggu. Terlepas dari medali apa yang akan dia dapatkan—atau malah dia tidak akan mendapatkan medali sama sekali seperti yang dia pikirkan sebelumnya—dia hanya ingin menampilkan yang terbaik yang dia bisa untuk terakhir kalinya. Tapi sulit. Tentu saja dia tidak selamanya mendapatkan emas. Dia pernah mendapatkan perunggu, dia pernah mendapatkan perak. Tapi untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa pertandingan yang dia ikuti terasa begitu tidak adil. Sangat tidak adil.

Dia menangis.

"Kau bahagia, kan? Bukankah kau sudah menantikannya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Masih berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa dia memang pantas mendapatkan perak.

"Meskipun kau tidak dapat emas, bagiku—bagi seluruh rakyat Korea, bagi semua orang yang memahami _figure skating_ , kau tetap dapat emas."

Baekhyun melepas pelukan Chanyeol dan mengangguk. Lalu tersenyum. "Benar. Lagipula, aku melakukan kesalahan kecil tadi."

"Tuh, kan?" Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Tadi kau hampir jatuh di _Triple Toe_."

" _Triple Lutz_ ," Baekhyun meralat. "Sudah bertahun-tahun jadi managerku, masa masih belum bisa membedakan jenis lompatan?"

"Yang kulakukan selama bertahun-tahun sebagai managermu itu mengatur jadwal latihanmu dan jadwal syuting CFmu, juga jadwal _pictorial_. Menjaga pola makan agar tidak diet sembarangan, menjadi penengah saat kau terlibat pertengkaran dengan KSU, mengantarkanmu ke dokter saat kau terapi, belum lagi menjagamu saat masuk rumah sakit. Kau pikir aku sempat menghapalkan lompatanmu dengan seabrek rutinitasmu dan segudang keegoisanmu, huh? Belum lagi aku menangani artis lain."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Chanyeol pun mendorong Baekhyun pelan. "Sudah, sana. _Medal ceremony tuh._ "

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu melepas jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

"Selamat, ya, _sayang_."

Saat Baekhyun membalikkan badan, Chanyeol menggerutu lirih, "Bahkan si medali emas melakukan lebih banyak kesalahan darimu _lho_!"

Tapi Chanyeol tersadar saat melihat beranda _Twitter_ -nya. Semua orang membicarakan betapa anehnya penilaian hari itu. Dengan kesalahan tehnik yang banyak, bagaimana mungkin skor si medali emas mencapai 149,95, mendekati rekor dunia Kim 4 tahun lalu 150,06? Dari segi artistik pun jauh dari kata mendekati.

Bahkan ada yang bilang bahwa medali yang didapatkan Baekhyun itu bukan perak, tapi platinum. Hanya saja cahaya di Rusia redup, jadi kilaunya tidak begitu kentara.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya. Terdengar lagu nasional Rusia yang entah sudah dia dengar berapa kali selama olimpiade Sochi. Dia tersenyum melihat Baekhyun tersenyum. Medali perak sudah menggantung di lehernya. Chanyeol menghela napas.

"Itu bukan perak, Chanyeol. Itu platinum."

Lagipula, siapa yang butuh emas sekarang? Baekhyun sudah pernah mendapatkan emas sebelumnya, maka dari itu dia tidak terlalu berambisi di kompetisi ini. Tapi Rusia belum pernah mendapatkannya di cabang _figure skating_ amatir, jadi mereka lebih 'membutuhkan'nya.

Dan, semua orang tahu. Malam itu penampilan terbaik dimiliki Baekhyun.

"Hei, Chanyeol." Jongdae menepuk bahunya sembari memasang wajah penasaran. "Kalau aku tidak salah dengar, tadi kau menyebut Baekhyun dengan panggilan _sayang_? Apa kalian memiliki hubungan lain di balik hubungan profesionalitas ini?"

Chanyeol tersenyum jahil. "Menurutmu?"

.

.

.

.

.

Dua bulan berikutnya, Baekhyun meninggal dan tidak ada yang tahu pasti apa penyebabnya.

Baekhyun ditemukan terbujur kaku tidak bernyawa di dalam kamar mandi tanpa busana. Kepalanya terkulai lemah di pinggir _bathtub_ akibat luka menganga di sepanjang garis tenggorokannya. Kolam darah terbentuk di atas lantai bersama handuk dan sebuah _cutter_ besar di sana. Berdasarkan semua bukti yang ada mengindikasikan bahwa kematian Baekhyun terjadi ketika dia sedang atau baru saja selesai mandi. Tetapi pihak kepolisian belum ingin berspekulasi apakah ini pembunuhan atau upaya bunuh diri dan memutuskan akan terus melakukan penyelidikan.

Meski polisi belum berani mengambil kesimpulan tentang kasus ini, tampaknya seluruh keluarga Byun telah menganggap kejadian ini sebagai kasus bunuh diri. Tuduhan keluarga Byun sebenarnya cukup masuk akal. Jika benar bahwa ini adalah kasus pembunuhan, keluarga Byun pasti segera mengetahuinya. Mereka akan tahu jika ada seseorang yang menyelinap ke dalam kamar putra mereka dan membunuh Baekhyun. Tetapi tidak ada bukti yang cukup akurat yang bisa mengarah ke sana. Selain itu, Baekhyun divonis mengidap _anxiety disorder_ sejak dua bulan yang lalu pasca kegagalannya mendapat medali emas di Olimpiade Sochi, sehingga keluarga Byun kerap kali mencurigai bahwa laki-laki itu berusaha untuk menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Ketika kabar ini sampai di telinganya, Chanyeol yang saat itu sedang berada di Vietnam segera memesan tiket pulang ke Korea. Dalam perjalanan pulang, begitu banyak hal yang terlintas dalam benak Chanyeol. Sebagian besar dirinya belum sepenuhnya bisa menerima kabar ini. Bukan hanya karena Baekhyun adalah artisnya, melainkan karena dia juga seseorang yang paling dekat dengan hati Chanyeol belakangan ini.

Tiada hari bagi Chanyeol tanpa bertukar kabar dengan kekasihnya itu. Mereka cukup sering berkomunikasi melalui pesan elektronik dan berbagi cerita tentang kegiatan mereka sehari-hari. Sejauh ini, percakapan yang Chanyeol lakukan bersama Baekhyun tidak mencurigakan. Mereka mengobrol banyak layaknya pasangan yang saling menanyakan kabar satu sama lain. Tetapi satu hal yang kembali mengganggu pikiran Chanyeol adalah ketika tiga minggu yang lalu Baekhyun mengirimkannya sebuah pesan singkat melalui kotak obrolan dan mengeluh karena tidak bisa tidur.

Chanyeol menanyakan penyebabnya dan Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa dia baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah film horor, _American Psycho_ , dan mendadak kehilangan rasa kantuk meski saat itu di Korea waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi.

Yang lucu adalah Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun memiliki _acusticophobia_ yang sedikit serius. Dia memiliki ketakutan akan suara-suara aneh dan mengagetkan sehingga mustahil bagi Baekhyun untuk menyaksikan film mengerikan semacam itu. Namun, Chanyeol tidak benar-benar memikirkannya saat itu. Dia pikir Baekhyun hanya sedang berusaha mengatasi fobianya dengan memulai langkah baru, di mana Chanyeol menganggapnya sebagai sebuah bentuk kemajuan.

Dan sekitar empat atau lima hari sebelum Chanyeol mendengar berita kematian Baekhyun, pemuda itu kembali mendapatkan pesan singkat dari kekasihnya tersebut. Baekhyun mengatakan sesuatu tentang penguntit. Chanyeol tidak sepenuhnya mengerti dengan maksud Baekhyun dan tidak bertanya lebih banyak karena saat itu dia sedang menjalani minggu yang sulit sehingga dia terlalu sibuk dan tidak punya cukup waktu untuk membalas pesan singkat yang diterimanya. Percakapan keduanya berakhir di situ dan membuat Chanyeol menyesal karena tidak sempat mencari tahu soal penguntit yang dimaksud oleh Baekhyun.

Sejak tadi Chanyeol memperhatikan seorang polisi bertubuh kekar dan tegap yang ditugaskan melakukan penyelidikan atas kasus ini sedang bercakap-cakap dengan ibu dan ayah Baekhyun di depan pintu masuk.

"Nyonya Myoui, jika Anda merasa menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan, aku harap Anda bisa segera langsung menghubungi kami," katanya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama. "Pihak kepolisian akan segera menindaklanjutinya."

Chanyeol mengamati wajah kusut ibu dari kekasihnya yang menyambut kartu nama tersebut tanpa minat. "Ya, tapi kami pikir kami tidak akan menemukan apa-apa."

Petugas itu mengangkat bahu. "Kalau begitu hanya untuk berjaga-jaga."

Setelah petugas-petugas itu pergi, keluarga Byun dan Chanyeol berkumpul di meja dapur. Chanyeol memperhatikan punggung Tuan Byun yang sedang menjerang air panas di atas kompor untuk membuat kopi, lalu beralih pada Nyonya Myoui yang duduk di ujung meja, menutup wajahnya rapat-rapat dengan kedua tangan. Kejadian ini benar-benar menjadi mimpi buruk untuk keluarganya.

"Bu," Chanyeol berusaha menggapai tangan Nyonya Myoui.

Wanita separuh abad itu mengintip dari balik ruas-ruas jarinya dan akhirnya menampakkan wajah pucatnya. "Ya, Chanyeol?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu soal Baekhyun," ucap Chanyeol, berhati-hati.

Terdengar bunyi knop yang diputar. Younghyun, ayah Baekhyun, telah selesai memanaskan air untuk menyeduh dua gelas kopi. Tidak lama kemudian, pria itu ikut bergabung bersama istrinya dan Chanyeol di meja. Dia menyerahkan gelas kopi pada Myoui dan Chanyeol, kemudian menatap Chanyeol lamat-lamat, sepertinya tertarik untuk mendengarkan.

Di sisi lain, Myoui tampak kelelahan. Wanita itu mendesah ke langit-langit dapur dan menggeleng pada Chanyeol. "Oh, sudahlah, Chanyeol," erangnya.

Chanyeol merengut kecewa dan menatap kedua orangtua itu secara bergantian. "Kalian tidak benar-benar berpikir bahwa Baekhyun akan bunuh diri, 'kan?"

Younghyun melirik istrinya dan Myoui hanya diam, tertunduk menatap uap panas di atas kopinya. Pria itu berdeham dan berkata pada Chanyeol dengan suara tenang, "Chanyeol, Baekhyun itu _sakit_."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Tapi bukan berarti dia akan bunuh diri," ujarnya bersikeras.

Younghyun melirik istrinya lagi untuk meminta pendapat. Wajah Myoui semakin menghilang di dalam tundukan kepalanya. Pria itu menggenggam tangan istrinya, kemudian menggeleng dengan raut sedih pada Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun mengatakan padaku tentang seorang penguntit sebelum dia meninggal," tandas Chanyeol dengan tegas. "Aku yakin kematiannya ada hubungannya dengan penguntit yang dia sebut-sebut itu."

Pundak Myoui mulai berguncang dan Younghyun tidak punya pilihan selain harus berteriak kepada Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, hentikan! Kau melukainya."

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Baekhyun tidak bunuh diri."

"Tidak ada yang percaya itu terjadi," balas Younghyun ketus. "Tidak ada bukti yang mengatakan demikian."

"Lalu, kalian akan begitu saja percaya dan menyalahkan penyakit mental yang dialami Baekhyun sebagai jawabannya?"

"Chanyeol," kali ini suara Younghyun terdengar melembut, "Tidak satu pun dari kita yang benar-benar mengetahui kebenaran ini. Tidak ada satu pun dari kita yang benar-benar mengenal Baekhyun setelah dia divonis mengalami gangguan mental."

"Justru itu," desis Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak ingin ikut-ikutan termakan oleh asumsi keluarga Byun. Dia percaya bahwa ini bukan sepenuhnya kasus bunuh diri. Baekhyun mungkin mengalami gangguan mental yang sangat serius, namun Chanyeol yakin ada sesuatu yang lebih daripada itu. Orangtua Baekhyun boleh-boleh saja menyerah dan mengambil jalan pintas dengan mengatakan Baekhyun bunuh diri, tapi Chanyeol akan mencari tahu yang sebenarnya.

Maka dari itu Chanyeol menyelinap ke dalam kamar Baekhyun pada malam harinya dan menyalakan perangkat komputer mantan artis sekaligus almarhum kekasihnya tersebut untuk mencari bukti yang dapat menguatkan dugaannya. Sesekali, Chanyeol menolehkan kepala untuk melihat pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup di belakangnya yang kini menjadi tempat angker di rumah itu.

Ketika komputer Baekhyun mengeluarkan bunyi selamat datang, Chanyeol segera mengarahkan tetikusnya pada kotak obrolan. Chanyeol tidak menyadari tangannya gemetaran saat mencoba membongkar area privasi Baekhyun. Dia sempat membisikkan maaf sebelum akhirnya semua pesan elektronik Baekhyun muncul di permukaan layar komputer.

Chanyeol menyisir dengan cepat seluruh pesan elektronik yang masuk. Sebagian besar pesan elektronik yang masuk justru berasal dari dirinya. Beberapa pesan lain yang masuk datang dari iklan-iklan tidak penting, tapi Chanyeol sudah bersumpah tidak akan melewatkan satu titik kecil pun sebelum dia menyesal lagi. Dia membuka pesan-pesan tersebut dan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk dapat membacanya lebih jelas.

Wajah Chanyeol bersinar kusam di antara bayangan cahaya layar komputer. Pesan berisi iklan tersebut dia lewatkan dengan cepat karena isinya hanya tawaran diskon barang-barang yang tidak penting. Chanyeol menggerakkan tetikusnya kembali ke halaman pertama dan mencari lagi, namun tidak menemukan apa-apa. Dia akhirnya beralih pada kotak keluar dan tertegun saat melihat apa yang muncul di hadapannya.

Terdapat sekitar tiga pesan elektronik yang tersimpan sebagai _draft_ di kotak keluar dan semuanya ditujukan pada Chanyeol. Semuanya ditulis pada hari yang berbeda semenjak pesan terakhir Baekhyun yang masuk pada Chanyeol soal penguntit itu. Chanyeol mengikuti urutan tanggal yang ada dan menemukan fakta bahwa Baekhyun bahkan sempat menuliskan sesuatu sehari sebelum kematiannya.

Chanyeol membuka pesan yang hendak dikirimkan Baekhyun setelah aduannya soal penguntit itu dan isinya;

 _Aku tidak tahu apakah kau menerima pesanku atau tidak, tapi aku benar-benar takut saat ini. Aku semakin yakin ada sesuatu yang sedang mengikutiku. Aku harap kau segera membalas pesanku dan memberitahuku apa yang harus kulakukan._

Sebulir keringat jatuh mengaliri dahi Chanyeol hingga membasahi garis rahangnya. Chanyeol tidak berkata apa-apa, kemudian dengan sigap membuka pesan yang berikutnya.

 _Chanyeol, sesuatu ini benar-benar serius ingin menerorku! Hari ini aku ditinggal sendiri oleh ibu dan ayah di rumah dan aku merasa sesuatu sedang mengawasiku saat itu. Sepertinya dia tahu bahwa aku sedang sendiri dan ingin melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padaku._

Chanyeol menyeka keringat dingin yang kini membasahi dahi dan lehernya. Dia turut merasakan teror yang dialami Baekhyun dan membayangkan ketakutan yang dirasakan Baekhyun saat itu. Chanyeol menarik napas panjang-panjang untuk memberanikan diri membuka pesan terakhir yang dikirimkan Baekhyun sehari sebelum neraka ini terbentuk.

 _Chanyeol, ini benar-benar gila! Aku melihatnya mengintip dengan sepasang matanya yang merah gelap dari ruas-ruas ventilasi di kamar mandi. Dia melihatku sedang mandi. Aku sempat berteriak ke arahnya, namun dia berhasil kabur. Aku tahu suatu saat dia akan melakukan hal yang lebih buruk. Dia pasti ingin membunuhku jika aku sedang dalam keadaan lengah. Kini aku membawa cutter ke mana-mana, sekadar untuk berjaga-jaga. Aku benar-benar ketakutan! Kau harus menolongku!_

Chanyeol mendorong kursinya hingga jatuh ke belakang dan dengan tergesa-gesa berlari menuju ke kamar mandi saat dia mendengar sesuatu seperti bunyi sebuah lempengan besi yang jatuh ke lantai. Dia setengah mendobrak pintunya, kemudian menyalakan lampu untuk melihat kegaduhan itu.

Mata Chanyeol bergerak dengan cepat, meninjau setiap jengkal isi ruangan tersebut. Dia tidak dapat menemukan sesuatu di atas lantai, namun Chanyeol berhasil menangkap sepasang mata merah gelap yang mengintai dari ruas-ruas ventilasi.

"Hei, siapa itu?!" teriaknya kencang.

Sesuatu itu segera menghilang saat Chanyeol memanjati _bathtub_ untuk dapat menggapai ventilasi. Chanyeol terengah-engah ketika dia mengintip keluar dari lubang ventilasi. Suasana di luar sangat gelap. Yang mampu Chanyeol lihat hanyalah cahaya lampu jalan yang menyorot trotoar yang kelihatan mengkilat dan basah karena hujan ringan petang tadi.

Rupanya pergerakan sesuatu yang sedang mengawasinya tadi cukup cepat. Chanyeol semakin yakin bahwa Baekhyun tidak bunuh diri. Ada sesuatu yang meneror kekasihnya. Dan sesuatu itu kelihatannya tidak puas hanya dengan meneror Baekhyun, karena sepertinya dia juga berusaha menghantui keluarga Byun. Jika Chanyeol tidak bergerak lebih cepat, mungkin bukan hanya Baekhyun yang akan menjadi korban. Bisa jadi dia adalah yang selanjutnya, atau bahkan ibu dan ayah Baekhyun.

...

"Mulai hari ini aku akan tidur di kamar Baekhyun," kata Chanyeol pagi itu.

Myoui dan Younghyun saling bertukar pandang. "Kau bisa tidur di kamar tamu," ujar Younghyun. "Kenapa kau harus tidur di kamar Baekhyun?"

"Semalam aku berada di kamar Baekhyun," jelas Chanyeol, meletakkan sendok dan garpunya di pinggir piring. "Aku mendengar ada suara dari kamar mandi. Ada seseorang yang mengintip dari ventilasi kamar mandinya."

Younghyun mencuri pandang pada Myoui dengan perasaan waswas. "Chanyeol, jangan mulai lagi," tegurnya.

"Dan sepertinya dia sudah mengawasi Baekhyun sejak lama. Kalian harus memikirkan seseorang yang memiliki potensi untuk melakukannya. Apakah kalian memiliki kenalan yang punya dendam terhadap kalian? Karena aku yakin sekali kali ini, seseorang ini belum puas hanya dengan membunuh Baekhyun. Dia ingin membunuh seseorang lagi di rumah ini." Chanyeol melayangkan tatapannya pada ibu dan ayah Baekhyun. "Atau mungkin kita semua…"

"Chanyeol, hentikan omong kosong ini!" jerit Myoui. Wanita itu menutup kedua telinganya dan berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kita harus melapor kepada polisi, Bu," pekik Chanyeol cemas. "Kita dalam keadaan bahaya."

"Kita tidak akan melakukannya." Younghyun bersikukuh. Pria itu mendekap istrinya yang sudah berlinang air mata ke dalam dadanya. "Apa kau tahu bahwa kau sudah keterlaluan, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol melabrak meja dan berdiri menantang Younghyun. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kecewa pada kedua orangtua Baekhyun dan berkata, "Jika kalian tidak ingin melaporkannya pada polisi, aku sendiri yang akan menangkap orang itu."

Chanyeol mendengar Younghyun berteriak di belakang punggungnya, menyuruhnya kembali saat dia beranjak meninggalkan dapur. Chanyeol naik ke lantai atas dan mengunci diri di kamar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengelilingi kamar itu sejenak, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya yang berkecamuk, kemudian membuka lemari meja televisi karena merasa bosan. Chanyeol tersentak saat menemukan beberapa koleksi film _gore_ yang ditemukannya di sana. Ini benar-benar lucu, pikirnya. Sepertinya Baekhyun sudah melangkah terlampau jauh daripada yang Chanyeol pikirkan. Melihat darah saja Baekhyun tidak sanggup, dan sejak kapan Baekhyun berani menonton film seperti ini?

Di tumpukan CD yang paling atas, Chanyeol dapat melihat film _American Psycho_ dengan wajah dingin Christian Bale sedang memegang pisau besar pada posternya. Chanyeol mengeluarkan piringan mengkilat itu dari kotaknya, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mesin pemutar. Dia melemparkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidur dan memutuskan untuk menikmati film itu dengan harapan ibu dan ayah Baekhyun akan merubah keputusan mereka.

...

Chanyeol tahu-tahu terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar bunyi mesin mobil yang berderu dari garasi rumah keluarga Byun. Layar televisi di hadapannya sudah berubah menjadi hitam pekat. Film yang ditontonnya sudah berakhir. Chanyeol sempat mendengar dirinya sendiri mengigaukan kata 'jangan' sebelum akhirnya benar-benar tersadar dari rasa kantuknya. Chanyeol tidak tahu pasti apa makna kata tersebut dan mencoba mengingat kembali mimpinya barusan. Namun, yang justru dia dapatkan adalah kepala yang berdenyut kencang serta udara panas melingkari tubuhnya.

Segala sesuatu di sekelilingnya terasa tumpang tindih dan berputar dengan cepat. Chanyeol memijat lembut pelipisnya untuk mengurangi _migraine_ yang dia rasakan, kemudian memutuskan untuk membuka jendela agar dia bisa menghirup udara segar. Kegelapan pekat menyelimuti daerah tempat tinggal keluarga Byun saat itu. Terdengar bunyi rintik hujan mengenai atap rumah. Chanyeol menikmati suasana yang tenang itu, lalu meluncur ke dapur untuk segelas air es.

Chanyeol melihat catatan kecil ditempelkan di kulkas. Myoui dan Younghyun sedang keluar sebentar dan meninggalkan catatan itu di sana. Chanyeol menenggak air esnya dan meremas kertas itu di dalam telapak tangannya, lalu melemparnya ke keranjang sampah di pojok dapur.

Begitu dia meletakkan gelas kosongnya ke atas meja, Chanyeol melihat sebuah cahaya kuning melintas di jendela ruang tamu. Sorot cahaya itu sepertinya berasal dari sebuah senter. Chanyeol mengerjapkan dan menggosok-gosok matanya dengan keras untuk memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah lihat. Tetapi cahaya itu tidak muncul lagi di depan jendela dan menghilang bergerak ke sisi yang lain.

Chanyeol mengikuti gerakan itu dan cahaya itu mengarahkannya ke lantai atas. Pemuda itu melonjak terkejut ketika tidak lama kemudian dia mendengar suara gaduh dari kamar Baekhyun. Dia menahan diri untuk tidak menimbulkan gerakan apa pun sampai dia berhasil menjamin tidak ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya. Suara gaduh itu terdengar lagi, lalu Chanyeol seakan langsung teringat bahwa dia membiarkan jendela kamar Baekhyun terbuka.

Pemuda itu segera melesat ke lantai atas dan berdiri di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun. Matanya dengan cepat bergerak menyisiri seisi ruangan dan Chanyeol merasakan dadanya bergemuruh saat menemukan langkah kaki yang basah di atas lantai. Jendela yang dia buka memberikan akses jalan masuk bagi seseorang untuk menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menahan napas ketika melangkah masuk ke dalam dan mengikuti jejak langkah kaki tersebut yang mengarah ke dalam kamar mandi yang tertutup. Dia menyentuh knop pintu dengan tangan gemetaran, kemudian menempelkan telinganya di depan pintu. Namun, Chanyeol tidak dapat mendengar apa pun selain suara detak jantungnya sendiri. Suasana di dalam kamar mandi cukup hening, seakan-akan tidak ada seseorang pun di dalam sana.

Chanyeol melangkah mundur dan tengah bersiap-siap untuk mendobrak pintu dengan kakinya, ketika tiba-tiba knop pintu itu bergetar dan diputar secara perlahan dari dalam. Chanyeol merasakan tempurung lututnya mulai mengendur. Dia tidak sadar terus berjalan mundur hingga kakinya menabrak kursi meja rias Baekhyun.

Pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka secara perlahan dan Chanyeol memicingkan mata untuk dapat melihat sosok di baliknya. Dia menahan napas lalu jatuh terduduk saat mengenali kilauan yang sepintas muncul dari balik pintu tersebut. Tidak lama kemudian, sesosok makhluk yang mengenakan jas hujan, sepatu bot, dan sarung tangan karet menyusul keluar dari sana dengan membawa sebuah pisau besar di tangannya.

"Si-siapa kau?!" Chanyeol mendengar suaranya tercekat di tenggorokannya sendiri. Keringat membanjiri punggung dan dadanya, sementara sosok tidak terlihat itu terus mendekatinya.

Pisau besar itu berayun ringan di tangan sosok tersebut, seperti siap untuk memakan korbannya. Suara di dalam kepala Chanyeol terus berteriak dan menjerit, memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk menyelamatkan diri. Tetapi tubuh Chanyeol seakan lumpuh. Dia tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya untuk bergerak lebih banyak selain daripada beringsut menjauh di atas lantai. Dan sosok yang berada di hadapannya tersebut terlihat sangat menikmati momen-momen kemenangannya.

Setelah berhasil menyudutkan Chanyeol di pojok kamar, makhluk mengerikan tersebut mengangkat pisaunya tinggi-tinggi di atas udara. Di sisi lain, Chanyeol memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan terus berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia sudah siap untuk mati sekarang. Namun, ketika Chanyeol mendengar suara gemuruh mesin mobil di garasi rumah, pemuda itu seakan mendapatkan harapan hidupnya kembali.

Chanyeol berteriak kencang dan menyerang makhluk di hadapannya dengan pundaknya hingga makhluk itu terjerembab jatuh ke belakang bersama pisaunya. Kesempatan itu digunakan Chanyeol untuk kabur. Sementara dia berlari melompati menuruni beberapa anak tangga, Chanyeol bisa mendengar makhluk itu bangkit dan mengejarnya dari belakang. Dia merasakan pisau besar itu berayun dengan liar di belakang kepalanya hingga bisa menebasnya kapan saja.

Chanyeol terus menyumpah-nyumpah dalam upayanya melarikan diri. Napasnya tersengal-sengal dan dia mulai kehilangan keseimbangan saat mencapai pintu depan. Sedikit lagi, pikirnya. Chanyeol berhasil memutar knop pintu rumahnya sebelum makhluk itu menangkap kerah bajunya.

Chanyeol melompat keluar dari rumah dan menemui Younghyun dan Myoui yang baru saja keluar dari mobil dengan beberapa tas belanjaan. Sepasang suami istri tersebut memandangi Chanyeol dengan ganjil.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Younghyun.

Chanyeol menopang kedua tangannya di atas tempurung lutut dan napasnya terdengar terputus-putus saat mencoba untuk mengeluarkan suara. Dia melihat ke dalam rumah, menunggu makhluk itu menyusul keluar. "Kalian harus segera menelepon polisi. Ada seseorang di dalam rumah kalian. Dia mencoba untuk membunuhku! Dia yang telah membunuh Baekhyun!"

Younghyun mengintip ke dalam pintu rumah yang terbuka, tetapi tidak bisa menemukan siapa-siapa di sana. "Apa maksudmu? Tidak ada seorang pun di sana."

Chanyeol bergerak maju dan mencengkeram pundak pria itu. "Aku benar-benar melihatnya. Dia mengenakan setelan jas hujan dan sepatu bot. Dia membawa pisau di tangannya dan hampir menebas kepalaku dengan pisau itu."

Myoui menghampiri Chanyeol dan menyentuh punggung Chanyeol dengan lembut. "Chanyeol, ibu rasa—"

"Ada seseorang di dalam rumah kalian, Bu! Kenapa kalian tidak juga mempercayaiku? Kita harus segera melaporkannya pada polisi!" jerit Chanyeol putus asa.

Younghyun melirik Myoui untuk meminta persetujuan dan akhirnya istrinya mengangguk mengizinkan.

"Baiklah, Chanyeol. Mari kita masuk ke dalam mobil dan melaporkannya pada polisi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-END-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yaah, karena banyak penulis-penulis baru yang muncul di FFN dan cerita mereka diminati, gue bisa apa?**

 **Yang jelas, gue ingin tetap orisinil. Maybe I can be whatever you hate the most. Gue suka banget bikin cerita yang open ending begini. Jadi semuanya terserah pada asumsi kalian. Mau kalian beranggapan makhluk itu benar-benar ada, atau kalian pikir Chanyeol ngalamin halusinasi dan Baekhyun benar-benar bunuh diri. So up to you. Ada plot twist yang gue selipin, jadi apapun asumsi kalian, bisa aja memang itu yang terjadi. Endingnya berada di tangan kalian sendiri.**

 **Oh man, gue nulis cerita horor? Akhirnya ada yang bisa gue pamerin. Norak bingo.**

 **Baidewe, siapa disini yang excited sama olimpiade Pyeongchang tahun depan? Udah punya jagoan belum? Gue udah nih, Yuna. Kalau kalian kenal, dia adalah motivator gue belakangan ini sejak gue nggak sengaja nemu video dia di youtube waktu Olimpiade Sochi. Dan ya, dia ini karakter asli dari Baekhyun yang gue tulis di cerita ini. She is amazing, I dare yall to watch her on youtube.**

 **Rencananya ( kalo ngga php) besok gue mau update lagi masih dalam rangka selebrasi ulang tahunnya Chanyeol (Baekhyun: di ulang tahun gue aja lu nggak ada apdet apa-apa.) Ada noh, apdet ig wek :p**

 **Yang nungguin Young Husband, YEAH i trying to finish it, just wait for me a lil bit okay. But don't expect too much, i'm not confidence since it's been a year.**

 **Update bareng;**

 **\- Blood Type B**

 **\- Park Ayoung ft. Azova10**

 **\- Baeclarity**

 **\- Peachybloom**

 **\- Cactus93**

 **\- Hyurien92**

 **\- Pandananaa**

 **\- Nisachu**

 **\- Purflowerian**

 **\- Lolliyeol**

 **Ada yang update malam ini, ada yang update besok. Ditunggu ajeh.**


End file.
